Power Rangers Avalon Episode 2: Monsters and Mazes
by bowtiesrcool86
Summary: Two Rangers get separated from the others and must put aside their differences in order to meet up with the others and save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Axel entered Mythic Pines High on a Monday morning. It had only been three days ago that his best friend, Luke had obtained Ranger Powers like Axel had for a few months now. Soon after that, three of his other peers at school had also obtained Ranger Powers. Together, they fought off a squadron of rock monsters that were known as "Golems", and a wolf creature that called himself "Romulous". But, based on the battle, Romulous was a total coward as he fled when the Rangers had weapons on him.  
Axel had also learned that Mordred, who was not just a character from Arthurian lore, but someone who actually existed was attacking Mythic Pines. Axel figured that this was due to the fact that Mordred saw the Rangers as the only ones who stood in his way of world domination. Bu with all of this, one thing perplexed Axel, why did the Red Ranger powers bond to him three months ago, but only waited until three days ago to select the other Rangers? It just didn't make any sense. It didn't help the Merlin, the man who created the powers is so tight-lipped about the subject. Axel stopped in front of his locker.  
Axel entered the combination on his locker and opened it with a squeak. On the inside of the locker door was two overlapping hearts pierced by the same arrow The first heart had "A & G" carved into it with the "G" overlapping into the other heart as well, which read "& L". Axel normally ignored the graffiti on his locker's door and paid no attention to it. He grabbed his textbooks he would need for the morning and closed the locker, spinning the lock's dial to secure it. As Axel turns to walk to class, he sees Peter has walked up and was patiently waiting to talk to him. "Morning, Pete," Axel said with a smile.  
"Morning Axel," Peter responded cheerfully. Like the other day, Peter was still wearing his aviator shades on top of his head. His green shirt was layered below an unbuttoned white dress shirt. His green messenger bag hung on his right side. He held out his right fist, which Axel quickly bumped with a fist of his own. Peter's wrist was adorned with a green wristband which looked like it was brand new. "Hey bud, remind me what creature are we talking about in mythology class today?" Peter asked. "I accidentally left my textbook at home."  
"We are talking about Greek monsters today," Axel told him shortly as he flung his backpack onto his shoulders. "Come on, we're going to be late." Axel motioned toward the classroom with his head, and the duo walked off to class. They entered the room and took their seats. The teacher had not arrived yet, but it was still going to be a couple minutes before class started anyway.  
Luke entered not too long after Axel and Peter took their seats. Luke quietly took his seat, behind Axel, who instantly noticed something was off with his best friend. Luke normally came into the class with a big smile, but he seemed worried about something today.  
"Bro, what's wrong?" Axel inquired, twisting around in his chair to face Luke directly. Axel reached out and placed his left hand on Luke's shoulder, which made Luke smile briefly. Peter also turned to look at the yellow ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Maverick," Luke explained. "When I got here this morning, I waved to him and said 'good-morning' like I do with all of my friends. He responded by sucker punching me in the gut and telling me to-" Luke stopped to clear his throat and impersonate Maverick's voice: "never talk to me here".  
Peter and Axel were silent at this story. They couldn't believe it. "How can someone who is supposed to be 'noble' do such a horrid thing?" Peter asked. Axel opened his mouth to chime in, but before he could say anything, a voice at the front of the classroom cleared its throat, to get everyone's attention. The teacher had entered the room, and the bell had rung, Axel, Peter, and Luke had not heard it though.  
The teacher, Mr. Webster was one of the longest-serving teachers at this school. He taught both English and Mythology classes. He was maybe in his forties. He was a studious-looking man in a blue blazer. He entered the room with a white coffee mug that read: "I'm silently correcting your grammar". A thin trail of smoke came from the cup, showing it was fresh and hot. He set the cup down on the desk and pulled out a grey cloth and cleaned the lenses of his horn shelled glasses.  
"Good morning class," Mr. Webster said. The class echoed the pleasantry back, but some of them were not genuine. For them, it was just a societal norm. Mr. Webster sat down at his desk and the classroom's door opened. A girl clad in mostly black entered the room.  
"Morgan, you're late again." Mr. Webster declared. She casually walked by him and took her seat without a word to anyone. With that, Mr. Webster began to go into the day's lesson plan.  
In truth, Morgan had not really changed much since they day Axel met her at Arthur Elementary School. She still wore predominately black, accenting maybe with purple on occasion. She always wore black nail polish. Axel never did find out why those older students did as she asked and tried to beat him up. But, when he looks back at it, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have met his best friend.  
Mr. Webster turned on the projector and an image appeared on the board. The image was of a creature that seemed to be a mixture of a cow and a person. The whole class, other than Morgan looked at it intrigued. Morgan was silently filling her nails during the lecture while she propped her feet up on the empty desk in front of her.  
"This is the Minotaur." Mr. Webster explained. "It is the offspring of Pasiphe and a snow-white bull. It was imprisoned in a labyrinth by Pasiphae's husband, and one of Zeus' many children, Minos. Upon Zeus' instruction, the Athenians had to submit to Minos' demands after they killed his firstborn son. Minos demanded periodic sacrifices of, every, depending on the source up to nine years. Each sacrifice had to be of seven young men, and seven young women, all of whom had to go into the labyrinth and be sacrificed to the Minotaur.  
The Minotaur eventually met its demise at the hands of Poseidon's son, Theseus. Theseus had brought a ball of yarn with him when he was to be sacrificed and used it to find his way back out after he defeated the monster." Mr. Webster went on to explain more of the aftermath of what happened to the hero after his escape. before going on to talk about other creatures from Greek myth.  
Before long, the bell sounded dismissing the students. They all started to collect their things and head for the door. When Axel filed out from the room he set out to find Maverick and decided to find out why he attacked Peter like that. After all, they can't be fighting amongst themselves.  
Axel found Maverick standing off in a corner brooding. Many students were going out of their way to avoid making eye contact with Maverick. He certainly did have many of the students here scared to even look at him, that was for sure. Axel approached Maverick and cleared his throat.  
"What?" Maverick asked irritated at Axel's presence. His eyes glared at Axel as if he had just kicked a puppy. This glare did not intimidate Axel, however, who quickly went into what he wanted to say.  
"Luke mentioned to Peter and me today that you were rude to him and punched him in the gut." Axel stopped and looked around to ensure that no one was eavesdropping, which they weren't and continued. "We are a team now, we can't fight evil if we are fighting each other." Axel was trying to sound like the confident leader he wanted to be seen as, to try and help keep the peace between the members.  
Maverick was unhappy about how this conversation was going. "Helping with the monsters is one thing, but let me make this clear: you four are not my friends. Keep me out of the Kumbaya circle, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, Maverick turned around and walked away. A few students at this point realized that Axel was talking to Maverick, and didn't get beaten up. these students were intimidated by the brooding bad boy and feared him rearranging their faces if they so much as accidentally bumped him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mordred was looking through his book of monsters. While he flipped through the many pages of the tome, a bat-like creature entered the main room of the lair. She approached Mordred, stopping a couple of feet in front of him and bowing. While staying in that position, she turned her head to look up at the evil wizard. "You wanted to see me Master Mordred," the creature inquired with a devious smile. Her mouth had multiple fangs sticking out and eyes that were a piercing red.  
Mordred looked up from the evil book. "Ah Bawa, my loyal servant," Mordred said. "I want you to attack the Rangers alongside one of my monsters. All you need to do is distract them so he can peck them off."  
"Forgive me Master, but why do I have to be the distraction for the peon? Shouldn't he keep them busy for me to defeat them?" Bawa interjected, slightly fearing the retaliation that could come her way.  
Mordred chuckled. "No, when the Rangers work together as a team, they are far more capable of winning then when they are alone. This monster can separate them so that they can be defeated much easier. Once the Rangers are gone, no one will be able to stop us." Mordred flipped his book to a particular page as his hands began to glow with energy. "Ex quo mihi tenebis et vocavi te Matatour!"  
A cloud of smoke rose from the book and took shape in front of Mordred. The figure was a cross between a man and bull. He wore a traditional matador's outfit, mint in color with gold accents. A red cape was draped over his left shoulder. The Minotaur quickly took a knee before the powerful mage, causing a smaller tremor as he did so.  
"How may I serve moo, Master Mordred?" Matatour asked. he snorted and a jet of steam rushed out around the ring in his nose. the brown fur on his face collecting a small amount of steam from it.  
Mordred snapped his fingers and five images appeared, each one was of one of the five Rangers in their civilian forms. "Find these five. Get them separated from one another and destroy them!" Mordred's eyes flashed red as he gave the order. His voice boomed off the walls of the cave, making him sound all the more threatening.  
"As moo wish, my Master," Matatour replied, rising back up. He then was teleported away in an orb of black light, alongside a squad of Golems to fight the Rangers. Bawa disappeared soon after in a cloak of black bats, leaving Mordred alone in the main room.  
Mordred turned his attention back to his main monitor, which currently showed a still image of the Rangers. "I hope you enjoyed you victory the other day Rangers because it is never happening again."

The class was dismissed for the day. The students began to make the mad dash for the parking lot to leave for the day. Some went to jobs, some went home, some went to hang out with friends. A few went to the school's library to study.  
The hallway was empty, except for Maverick. He was pulling things out of his locker that he would need when he left school for the day. He stopped when he heard approaching footsteps. Maverick turned around to see Luke. "I thought I told you not to bother me at school," Maverick said, annoyed.  
"Hey, we are a team now," Luke started. "We need to be able to communicate with one another, and here at school is a good way to get practice at it." Luke did not know why Maverick was constantly icing him out, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "You know, you'll need to open up to us at some point. You might as well start now." Luke stated this in a serious tone. Luke was honestly a little scared of Maverick, but Luke was standing before Maverick, to make a point, no matter how scary he found the situation.  
Maverick slammed his locker door shut and spun around to face Luke. The look on Maverick's face made it quite clear that he was not happy. He started to say something when he saw out the window that Matatour appeared with some Golems. "We will talk about this later," Maverick said annoyed as he pointed the monsters out to Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

Maverick and Luke both pulled out their phones and dialed in the morphing code of 66774. "Ranger Knight, Avalon Might!" They called in unison morphing into the black and yellow Rangers respectively. They stopped in front of the monsters, who turned to see them there.  
"Ah, Rangers! I see moo saved me the trouble of tracking moo down myself." Matatour said happily. "And, I'm in luck. It's only two of you. This will make my work a lot easier." He taunted.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we won't go down easily," Luke said striking his battle stance. "With the strength of the Bear, Avalon Ranger Yellow!" A column of yellow smoke shot up behind him as he strikes his pose,  
"With the Nobility of the Lion, Avalon Ranger Black!" Maverick called. Black smoke shot up into the sky behind him when Maverick strikes his pose.  
The Golems began to charge the duo. One Golem attempted to strike Maverick, but he caught its arm and flipped it over his head, and slammed it into the ground of the empty courtyard  
Luke grabbed another Golem and began to pummel it with a flurry of punches until it burst. More Golems began to charge Luke, who summoned his Avalon Knuckles and continued his pummeling spree. He ended his combo of jabs with a dropkick, which sent the Golem tumbling down the hill, and into Matatour, who was flung to the ground by the collision and breaking the Golem in the process. "What's the matter Torro? Don't you like rock and roll?" Luke said, smirking to himself over his pun.  
Maverick finished off the final Golem himself before running up to Luke to help him with the main monster. Luke pulled out his phone. "Alright, its time to call in the Calvary," Luke said as he began to dial a number.  
"Oh, moo you don't," Matatour called out as he stood back up. "It's time to steal this battle back to my favor." Matatour pulled the red cape off his shoulder. He waved it in the traditional fashion that matadors use it in. "You two are udder-ly annoying!" The monster called before charging at The Rangers. He flung the cape at them, catching them in it. The Rangers felt a surge of electricity surge through their bodies before losing consciousness. They disappeared from the battlefield, leaving their morphers behind on the ground. "Two down, three more to go." Matatour chuckled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The other three Rangers were sitting in a booth at the local pizza parlor. They all looked around anxiously, looking for Luke, and hoping Maverick would come as well. Axel looked at his watch, which told him that it was a quarter past four.  
"Shouldn't Luke be here by now?" Gwen asked after sipping some water from her glass. Since Axel was the one that knew him best, her questions were more so directed at him. "Is he normally this late when you guys decide to hang out?" She sat the glass back down on the wood table.  
"No, not really," Axel replied with a worried tone in his voice. Axel started to reach for his phone when he spotted a news blip on the TV where a field reporter for News 7, Daniel Yost was interviewing a student from Mythic Pines High School. The banner on the screen labeled the student as "Ed Banks". Peter mentioned that the student being interviewed is actually the latest in a long line of people named Ed Banks, he wasn't sure, but he thought their peer was the thirteenth or something like that.  
Banks was talking about how he saw more or those stone creatures lurking around the school, and that the yellow and black rangers appeared to fight them. He also mentioned the Minotaur monster that was dressed like it was trying to blend into Spain, but at that point, he left the scene so he doesn't know what happened.  
Mr. Yost put his hand up to his earpiece and listened carefully to the words it played into his ear intently. "I apologize Mr, Banks, but I'm afraid I have to cut you off. " The reporter then turned to face the camera directly. "I have just been informed that a bat-like creature has been spotted downtown. Everyone is advised to stay away from the area. If you are already in the area, seek shelter inside and lock the doors."  
"Luke and Maverick will have to wait," Peter said looking at his fellow Rangers. They all three stood up, and tossed some money on the table to cover their bill and hurried out the door, and into a nearby alley.  
Using the alley to hide, the rangers morphed and ran out, summoning the Avalon Cycles and racing toward downtown where the bat monster was said to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Maverick was the first to regain consciousness. He rubbed the back of his head, which stung with pain like he hit it on the cold stone floor that was now beneath him. When he was fully awake, the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer morphed. He began to feel around the floor around him, hoping to find it nearby, which it was not. He did, however, find Luke's foot behind him. When he turned around, he found that much like himself Luke was no longer morphed. Maverick did not see Luke's morpher anywhere around either. Maverick reached over and gently slapped Luke awake. "Hey, Mike Tyson wake up!" He said in his annoyed, gruff voice.  
Luke bolted upright, confused. His eyes quickly darted around his surroundings, trying to take it all in. It was at this point that Maverick started to take a good look around at their surroundings himself.  
The open courtyard that they last remembered occupying was long gone. The grassy field was now replaced with a stone-cold floor. Instead of a wide area, flanked by a few buildings of red brick, stone walls that formed the narrow walkways of a labyrinth now surrounded them as far as the eye could see. Above their heads was a sea of blackness. The only light came from torches which lined the walls. There was a torch every foot of the labyrinth, but they alternated walls. So, if the closest torch was on their left, the next was only a foot away on the right.  
They were lost in an unfamiliar place with no idea of how to get home. Without their morphers, they were not only powerless, but unable to call for help, but with them being captured, they probably would not have been able to call out for help in the first place. It was eerily quiet in the labyrinth. Someone could have dropped a pin miles away and it could be heard.  
"Where are we?" Luke asked aloud. He was looking all over their surroundings, hoping to see some sort of clue to where they were being kept, or how they could get back home. However, everywhere he looked in this place looked exactly the same as if it was made by repeating the same template over and over again.  
Laughter began to echo throughout the area. It was a voice that Luke and Maverick instantly recognized as the voice of the monster they were just facing. "I caught moo, Rangers!" Matatour mocked. "Don't even think about trying to use your powers to escape, I already took your moophers." The monster began to laugh maniacally at his trap, and how well it ensured Luke and Maverick.  
"You'll never escape from my home. You'll wander these halls until you drop from exhaustion. I hope you said your final good-byes to those other Rangers because you'll never see them again!" Matatour's laughter began to fade away, returning the eerie silence to its place.  
Maverick began to rock off into the labyrinth, deciding it was best to block out the monster. The steady "Klomp" sounds his boots made echoed in the silent chamber, making it less creepy. It was when he was almost out of sight that Luke broke out into a dash to catch up to him.  
Much as Maverick had expected, the walls were all identical, other than the alternating pattern of the torches. When he got to a fork in the path, Maverick pulled a knife out of his back pocket and carved an arrow into the wall which indicated which way they were going to go. Luke was about to question why Maverick would have the knife since they were still at the school before this attack happened, but figured that it may not be a good idea to upset the guy holding a weapon. It may only be able to scratch the stone walls that enclosed them, but Luke himself would be entirely different.  
"You know, that's a really good idea. It will keep us from walking around in circles." Luke said as Maverick closed and re-pocketed the knife. Luke noticed that Maverick was ignoring him again and had started to walk down the path. Luke grabbed Maverick and spun him around. "Look, I know this may not be the best time, but I have to know: what is your deal? I have been nothing but nice to you, and you always just disregard me entirely as if I was the Invisible Man."  
Maverick rolled his eyes and got up close to Luke's face. "My problem is that I can't get a moment's peace without being pestered by someone," Maverick explained in a slightly annoyed voice. "If you want to be my friend so badly then do me a favor and stop talking!" Maverick turned around and continued walking, with Luke not far behind him, being silent and wearing a defeated look on his face.  
The duo came to a big, empty room. Once they were both insides, all of the doorways leading out of it, including the one they just used sealed up with stone pillars that rose up from the ground. A group of Golems phased into the area through the walls.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to your first challenge, Rangers." Matatour's voice called out. "If you want to even have a chance to escape, then defeat the Golems!" Matatour began to laugh, filling the maze with sound once more. This was the Golems' cue, and they charged the Rangers.  
"Well, let's get started," Luke said cracking his knuckles and charging the enemies himself. He fired a flurry of punches into one Golem. A different Golem tried to come at Luke from behind, only to be yanked backward by Maverick.  
The Golem was flung to the floor by Maverick's actions and shattered into countless pieces. Maverick began to fight another Golem, choosing one of the remaining two that wasn't fighting Luke. The brawl raged on until all of the Golems were defeated. Luke and Maverick were no longer beating their hands up as badly from fighting the Golems un-morphed. The doorways opened back up and they started to proceed.  
Luke tripped over his own feet but was saved from face-planting on the hard stone floor by Maverick, who caught him in time and propped him back on his feet. Luke brushed himself off and gave a nervous "thanks" to Maverick.  
"Don't mention it," Maverick said shortly. "Now, keep up, I don't want you falling behind." Maverick couldn't explain it. Maybe the guy was growing on him, or maybe it was seeming from Luke being the only other person around, but Maverick wanted Luke to stay close to him, he wanted his friend to be close to him.

The other Rangers arrived at the scene of the disturbance. They saw the bat-like creature terrorizing the town and the citizens who were unable to get to safety.  
"Ah, Rangers, how nice of you to stop by for a visit." She taunted. "But, it seems you're a little short-handed." The monster's piercing red eyes made Gwen uneasy.  
"Who are you?" Peter demanded as he pulled his blaster on the creature. Peter provided enough of a distraction to allow the civilians to get away from the monster. Gwen and Axel followed Peter's lead and pulled their blasters as well.  
"My name is Bawa, Queen of the Night." The monster introduced with a mocking bow toward the Rangers.  
"I'm sorry, but I believe that title has already been taken," Peter responded as he came closer to her, and further away from the Avalon Cycles.  
"Well, in that case: you can call me, 'your demise!'" Bawa called as she and a group of Golems charged the Rangers. Bawa charged through the air toward them while the Golems were forced to remain on the ground.  
The Rangers snapped their fingers to make their weapons appear. The sword, trident, and tonga emerged in a flash of light the same color as the corresponding owner's color. Each of them called out their weapon's name and began to fight.  
While Axel kept Bawa busy, Gwen and Peter dealt with Golems. Thanks to their weapons, Gwen and Peter were easily able to fend off three Golems each. These Golems may have numbers on their side, but they fought with no real sense of strategy.  
Three Golems tried to attack Peter together but left themselves wide open to a counterattack. The first one to reach Peter got a tonfa to the gut, or at least where it would have one if this creature was human, while the next got the other tonfa right to the face. The third Golem got both of Peter's weapons slammed into the kneecaps. Next, Peter tossed his weapons into the air and proceeded to use his blaster on the Golems, reducing them to rubble. Peter re-holstered his blaster and caught his weapons as they fell to around shoulder height. "You Golems need to be boulder with these plans." Peter quipped.  
Gwen elegantly fought off Golems with her trident, She kept them at bay while tearing away at them. With a mighty swing of her trident, she sent the last Golem flying into Bawa, knocking her to the ground, and breaking the Golem. Gwen swung the trident around and slammed the tail end of it into the ground triumphantly.  
Bawa got back to her feet, enraged over what just happened. "Oh, you'll pay for that one Blue." Bawa threatened. She then proceeded to charge at Gwen, narrowly escaping the swing of Axel's sword. She began to play tug of war in an attempt to get the trident away from Gwen.


	8. Chapter 8

Maverick and Luke continued down the path in the labyrinth. They had now been stopped twice as they approached a third wide room, which like the previous two sealed itself up when they entered. However, unlike the other two this time, Romulous was in the room to challenge them. "Hello, Rangers." He barked,  
"What are you doing here Fido?" Maverick asked. "Did you chew up Mordred's favorite slippers?" He said this with a smirk. Luke was surprised to hear Maverick quip like that, as it did not seem like something he would do.  
Romulous fell for the taunt and swung his sword at the Rangers, who both rolled out of the way of the swing, going in different directions. "Mouth off all you want, Black Ranger, without your morphers, you don't stand a chance against me." Romulous sneered. He proceeded to charge the duo. He tried to stab Luke, who leaped to the side at the last moment to avoid the blow. The sword stuck into the wall, and Romulous yanked it free.  
Maverick noticed that it seemed as though he made a deep gash on the wall. This gave him an idea. He called out to get Romulous' attention after properly positing himself. "Hey! pick on someone who's a fair fight you sorry werewolf reject!"  
Romulous howled with anger as he charged Maverick. As he charged, he moved his sword in a circular motion, ending with it going straight up. As he got closed to Maverick, he began to thrust downward calling out: "Full Moon Slash!" Maverick jumped to the side and made the attack hit the weakened section of wall. The panel crumbled away, revealing a vortex.  
"Aw, who's a good boy?' He taunted before jumping into the vortex. Luke followed and the vortex snapped shut soon afterward. Luke was hoping that Maverick knew what he was doing, as he was putting a lot of faith in him over this maneuver.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter tried again to call Luke and Maverick. But, he still got no answer, "Why won't they pick up?" Peter asked aloud in frustration.  
"Moo won't be hearing from them anytime soon." Rang out Matatour's voice. Peter and Axel turned around and saw the monster standing there, holding Maverick's and Luke's morphers. Luke's morpher showed the incoming call for Peter on its screen.  
Gwen was distracted by the monster, giving Bawa the chance she needed to yank Gwen's trident away and used it to knock her off her feet. Bawa than tossed the weapon away and called out: "So long, Power Losers!" before turning into a swarm of bats and disappearing.  
"You! Who are you, and why do you have our friends' morphers?" Axel demanded. He leveled his sword at the monster.  
"I am Matatour!" Your friends are trapped in my labyrinth, and there be stuck in there for all of eternity, just like you will!" Matatour readied his cape to fling it onto Axel when it suddenly acquired a huge gash in the middle of the fabric, surprising him and making him drop the morphers on the ground. A gust of wind bellowed from the cape. It was soft, but Gwen could hear what sounded like voices coming from the tear. The voices grew louder and louder until Maverick and Luke were ejected from the gash. While Matatour was still stunned, they were able to grab their morphers.  
"Impossible! How could you have escaped?" The monster asked when he was finally able to speak again. He tossed the cape down in frustration as Luke and Maverick morphed without answering his question and summoned their weapons.  
Axel's morpher chimed. It was Merlin calling to tell him about combining the weapons together into a cannon. Axel gave out the directions to his team. Peter slammed his tonfa together allowing them to bridge a long and narrow space. The weapons connected onto the trident. Luke attached his gloves with the openings facing Matatour onto the outside edges of the tonfa, while Maverick's daggers attached on the inside edges. Lastly, Axel's sword was placed on top. Axel stood in the middle supporting the cannon himself. Gwen stood behind Axel and to his left, while Luke did the same on his right. Peter stood behind Gwen and Maverick behind Luke, both slightly off center from the one before them, completing the V-formation.  
"Avalon Cannon!" The Rangers called in unison. Axel aimed the cannon and all five of them called out: "Fire!"Each weapon produced a beam of its respective color. The many beams merged together into one, multicolored beam, going straight through Matatour, making him explode.


	10. Chapter 10

Mordred was furious at what he witnessed. Blue energy engulfed his hands as he began to wave them and speak an incantation. "Tenebris vires crescere faciam monstrum!" The blue energy fired into the magically conjured window he was watching the battle through. The energy landed on the spot where Matatour once stood, striking the spot like lightning. Matatour was revived, and now towered over even the biggest buildings in town.  
"You messed with the bull Rangers, now moo get the horns!" The revived monster called.  
Once more, Axel's phone buzzed from a call made by Merlin. He told Axel that they needed to call out: "Avalon Megazord Power!" As this would summon giant robots for them to use and combine into an even bigger robot.  
"We need Avalon Megazord Power, Now!" The Rangers called together. They were all now holding their dominant hand skyward. Axel was the only one to hold up his left hand, while the others held up their right. In truth, Luke is actually ambidextrous but usually defaults to his right hand.  
A far off volcano erupts as a large metallic object rocket out of it. The object lets out a fierce roar as it gets lower to the ground, revealing itself to resemble a red dragon that soared across the blue skies fiercely. Its roars could be heard for very long distances. The Red Dragon Avalon Zord zoomed through the skies.  
In a forest, a dull roar could be heard. Trees rustled as a giant Yellow Bear Avalon Zord leaped out from behind them as fast as its robotic legs would carry them. The zord did not trample over the trees that it passed to leave the forest. It roared as it came toward the battlefield, much like the dragon was.  
Deep underwater, the Blue Dolphin Avalon Zord came to life. It swam out of a cave with great speed and began to move toward the surface. It leaped out of the water, and over a small fishing boat, launching itself into the air, which it swam through to go to the battle.  
An African Savanah is the hiding place of the Black Lion Avalon Zord. It rushed out of a cave, moving fast enough to run across the waters and meet up with the other zords.  
Finally, in a cave high up in the mountains, The Green Eagle Avalon Zord screeched to life. It flapped its wings a few times before taking off into the air. It met up with the other zords and they all arrived at the same time. The zords began to come together with the call of "Avalon Megazord, Power up!" from Axel. The tails from the Dragon and Lion detached, as did the lion's head. Meanwhile, the limbs on all the zords folded in. The Dragon's mouth opened to reveal a blue-eyed face with a stern look. The Yellow bear attached in the position of the right arm and a hand came out of the zord's mouth, The dolphin attached at the tail onto the left arm's position while the lion and eagle became the left and right feet respectively. The lion's tail appeared as a sword in dolphin hand and Lion's face appeared as a shield in the bear hand. The Rangers leaped into the cockpit.  
Each ranger stood on a podium that matched their color. The cockpit resembled the throne room of an old castle in aesthetic. Each Ranger's podium had a place next to it for them to insert their morphers. After doing so, they called out: "Avalon Megazord, Knight Mode, ready!"  
Matatour pulled out his regenerated cape to try and trap the Megazord, but it flawlessly sliced the cape in half. Matatour tried to charge the Megazord, only to be deflected with the Lion shield., hurting his head in the process.  
"Let's wrap this up," Axel said. "Avalon Megazord, Final Strike!" As he called this, The Megazord raised the Lion tail high into the air. The hilt of this sword having the fur from the tip of Lion's tail hanging down as if it was merely a decoration. It slashed the sword downward was a beam of multicolored light fired off and hit Matattour. As the monster started to blow up, the Megazord turned its back to it.  
"Ole!" Axel said as the monster blew up in a fiery explosion. Afterward, everyone in the crockpot cheered about the victory. The Megazord lowered the sword and shield to a more relaxed position.


	11. Epilouge

Back at the base, the Rangers sat around the round table in the base while unmorphed with Merlin. Maverick had a troubled look on his face while the others were chatting about random things. "Guys, I want to apologize," Maverick said, catching everyone's attention. "I was not being a good friend, or teammate, especially to you, Luke. We are a team now, and I have to act like it." Maverick turned to Luke. "It is actually thanks to you that we got out of the labyrinth."  
"It is?" Luke asked perplexed. "Er, I mean of course it was." he quickly lied, in an attempt to seem cooler. However, he succeeded in fooling no one.  
Maverick continued. "You got Romulous to attack, and his sword got stuck in the wall. I noticed that breaking down the wall would be our best chance to escape once I learned his sword could damage the wall like that." Maverick explained, taking a bite of an apple that he brought in from the kitchen.  
"But, how did you know that would actually free us, instead of something worse happening?" Luke asked. He leaned his chair back onto its hind legs and had it balanced there.  
"Oh, I just….guessed," Maverick explained nonchalantly between bites of the apple. He said it so simply, that you would think it was something a trivial as why he chose to wear a particular shirt. But all of the other Rangers and Merlin turned and looked shocked at him. This also caused Luke to lose his balance, and he slammed onto the floor. His chair crashed down with a loud clang. Luke bolted up while rubbing the back o this head.  
"You risked our lives on a guess?" Luke cried out. He clearly was unhappy about this revelation. He wore a look of shock as he stared at Maverick in disbelief. The base had fallen silent at the comment, other than periodic beeps from some of the machinery, the crackling of the torches' flames.  
Axel began to snicker. He tried to hide it, but his snickering quickly turned into full-blown laughter. Peter and Gwen joined in on the laughter soon after. Maverick started laughing next, followed by Merlin. Everyone other than Luke was now laughing at the circumstance. Luke looked around at his team as they were all laughing at his freakout.  
"Come on guys, this isn't something to laugh about," Luke protested. "We could have died!" Luke seemed to look at Axel somewhat betrayed.  
"That's just it," Peter piped in between giggles. "It is just so stupid, that it is funny." Peter continued to laugh after he finished explaining. After a bit, Luke broke down and started laughing along with his team.  
After the laughing fit subsided, Maverick held out his hand toward Luke. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you today. Friends?" Maverick said it with a smile. It was the first time any of the team had seen Maverick smile. It was jarring at first, but Luke quickly adapted to it and grabbed Maverick's hand and shook it  
"Friends," Luke replied as he shook. The handshake turned into a fist bump. He was happy that Maverick had come around. He felt that when them standing truly united, no one would ever be able to defeat them. Upon Luke's suggestion, the Rangers returned to the pizza parlor to get some food.

Mordred was furious with Romulous. After all, it is his fault that the plan failed. "We had two of the Rangers caught and unable to morph. We were winning and you let them get away!" Mordred's eyes flashed red as Romulous coward before his boss, despite the fact that Romulous towers over Mordred. "At least Bawa didn't fail like you did, you flea-bitten mutt." A ball of energy formed in Mordred's right hand. "Now, get out of my sight." Mordred flung the ball of energy into Romulous and sent him flying away.  
Mordred returned to a still image of the Rangers. He stared at it with a menacing look. He eyed each Ranger in the image but lingered the most on Axel. "Next time Rangers, you will lose."


End file.
